A pedestrian walking through a town and so on or a person riding a bicycle or the like can recognize the approach of a vehicle from an engine sound of the vehicle. When an electric automobile, a fuel cell vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like travels using a motor, however, no engine sound is generated, and thereby the noise generated by the vehicle is decreased. Therefore, it becomes difficult for a pedestrian or the like to recognize the approach of the vehicle, which can give a cause such that accidental contacts with the pedestrian and so on happen. For this reason, in a conventional vehicle existence notification device and vehicle existence notification method, a pedestrian is notified of the existence of the vehicle by selecting notification using the light generated by headlights, the sound generated by a speaker, or a combination of the light and sound corresponding to travel surroundings such as travel area, travel time zone, intensity of illumination, and volume outside the vehicle (see Patent Document 1, for example).